That Moment When The Truth Comes To Light (The Wrath Of A Diva)
by Fanfic-Reader-88
Summary: Trina was hurt when her harness was cut before the play, but it was simply considered an accident. What happens when she figures out otherwise, and who it was that did it? Inspired by the episode "Who Did It To Trina?", and also featured in "The Fanfic-Reader-88 Oneshot Collection". Rated M for brutal violence and strong language. Reader discretion is advised.


**Dan and Nick own _Victorious_ and _Drake and Josh._**

 **The following fic, it was inspired by "Who Did It To Trina", and it serves as a "what if" scenario that looks at what might have happened if Trina found out who cut her harness before the play and why they did it. Before you start reading, understand that this is a big 180 from what I usually write, and it's pretty violent, so I warn you that if you go through with reading the story, then you do so at your own risk. Also, if anything seems a little off, or just sounds like bullshit, remember that this is pure fantasy and that this is based around a notion of "what if". So now, I give you "That Moment When The Truth Comes To Light". Enjoy.**

 **(Hollywood Arts High School; Hollywood, Los Angeles, California; Monday September 19, 2011)**

 **Three days. That's how long it had been** since everyone, or at least those in the circle of six of the school's most popular students had been questioned about the accident that occurred during Tori Vega's first directed play, which involved her older sister Trina.

 **(Three days earlier (Friday September 16, 2011))**

During the play, while Trina, who was playing an alien posing as a young man's adopted sister, was being lifted off of the ground, possibly to simulate being lifted back into outer space, the wire that was connected to her harness ended up breaking, and as a result, she ended up swinging around in the air, which led to her crashing into the windows of the set's simulated kitchen before eventually falling through the table and on the floor. Things would only get worse when one of the walls collapsed and fell on Trina as she laid on the ground.

Once the play was over, Lane had gathered the group into his office as he had discovered that the harness holding Trina had been cut, which resulted in the gimbal breaking and Trina ultimately falling. Everyone within the group who was there had been considered a suspect because Trina had acknowledged being around each of them before the play started. Jade and Tori blamed each other because of their own run-ins with Trina, Robbie accused Cat because, according to him, she and Trina were fighting over him, which Cat quickly denied. Cat's own story was nothing more than a reference to a _Drake and Josh_ episode, and André was simply in a rush to go on a date with Keeko, a girl he met earlier in the week while he was at B.F. Wang's.

After all of the fighting and crazy stories were over, Tori stated that while Trina may have annoyed everyone to the point that they could have wanted to hurt her, especially by cutting her harness, she didn't believe that any one of them had actually done so, even Jade. Jade also said more or less in agreement that while she might have been capable of hurting Trina, she hadn't done so, although she may very well have caused a great deal of embarrassment by posting a video of Trina's accident online.

Having agreed with Tori, and coming to the conclusion that the harness equipment was old and broken, Lane decided to let everyone leave, which was much to André's delight as he bolted out of Lane's office before he could even finish talking, and the rest of the group went their separate ways.

Everyone agreed that what had happened to Trina was just a bad accident. But later that night before he, or they, went to bed, Robbie scolded Rex for what had been done to her harness.

 _"You shouldn't have cut Trina's gimbal," Robbie said._

 _"Trina shouldn't whacked me in the face!" Rex replied._

As it turned out, Robbie had been the one who cut Trina's harness, although if anyone ever found out, he would either say that it was really Rex or that he did it because of what happened to him. The reason that the nerdy ventriloquist (and his puppet) had cut the cord was because during rehearsals, Rex was hit by Trina for asking what were his two favorite things about her, which most likely was a comment referring to her breasts.

Meanwhile, Robbie had told Rex that he wouldn't cover for him if he did anything to get in trouble. Rex simply replied by telling Robbie that no one would ever find out what happened because "no one ever suspects the puppet". Robbie expressed that he thought Rex hated the word, but Rex quickly pointed out that "it was okay" if he said it.

 **But what nobody knew, thought about or suspected was that for the entire weekend after she came home from the hospital, Trina had been** putting serious thought into who was responsible for the supposed accident and why, and what she might do to them when she put everything together. What added to the physical pain was the mental and emotional hurt that came from the attention and concern, or lack thereof that came from Tori and their parents. Along with not attending the play in the first place, David and Holly had only stuck around long enough to bring her home from the hospital, and once that was done, the pair left their daughters to go on another secret getaway. And while Tori did stay around for a while to help her sister get comfortable, she would eventually leave to hang out with her friends. The pain meds helped a little bit with the physical hurt, but the mental and emotional frustration and anger continued to linger through the weekend, and that drove Trina to contemplate about the people around her, and how they might have been involved. But that didn't come without a scathing indictment of her parents, or even her sister.

 _"So here I am, busted up and bruised up, and where are Mom and Dad? On another fucking getaway. I know I don't make things easy for people, but fuck, who abandons their kid when they have an accident that almost kills them? And then Dad has the nerve to not wanna investigate because I didn't die or become paralyzed. Just because I could walk away from what happened doesn't mean that it's okay. Oh GOD, how did me and Tori get stuck with such shitty parents?"_

After huffing out a breath and blinking away possible tears, Trina shifted her thoughts to Tori, and while she was more sympathetic towards her baby sister and appreciative of what she had done, she was still aware that she wasn't around either, and it didn't sit well that Tori still took the time to hang out with her friends, given that they were likely responsible for what had happened to her harness, even if only one of them was truly to blame.

 _"And Tori. Oh, little baby sister Tori. I'm glad she stuck around to help prop me up with all these pillows, and she did text to see if I needed anything. That's a hell of a lot more than Mom and Dad bothered doing. But it still doesn't change the fact that she went to hang out with those shitty friends of hers. I know one of those fuckers did this to me. I don't know who, and I don't know why, but one of them cut the cord to the harness. And if, no, when I figure out who it was, they're gonna wish that I didn't."_

It wasn't long before Trina began thinking about the day of the play, and who was around her and Tori in the hours leading up to it. Beck was automatically out of the picture since he wasn't there for the play, presumably because he was on another family trip to Canada. So Trina was left to ponder the motives and whereabouts of everyone else within the group.

 _"Okay, as much reason as she might have to do it, Tori didn't cut the harness. We are sisters, after all. Not that it means much in this family. Besides, she was too worried about the play going right. André was too ready for his date with that Keeko chick, so I doubt it was him who did it. And as big as a gank as she usually is, I don't think Jade did it either. But I am gonna have to talk to her about why she recorded me swinging around on stage and put it on the internet."_

Trina had briefly thought about the possibility of Cat being the one who had cut the harness, although it was more because Cat was in the line of suspicion due to being one of Tori's friends than it was anything else. In fact, she almost scolded herself mentally for putting her in the mix because she understood that even though she, like everyone else, had their moments, Cat was, for the most part, nice, kind and sweet. She even pitied her because as of late, her personality had regressed her back into childhood, and whether it was simply an act, or if something was truly wrong with Cat, her recent change also seemingly had an effect on her intelligence, and it showed when Cat used the "I Love Sushi" episode of _Drake and Josh_ to explain what happened in the Black Box Theater instead of anything that actually occurred within the group that day.

Then suddenly, just as soon as that thought left out of her head, Trina had remembered the reason Robbie gave as to why Cat could have been responsible for her harness breaking, then her mind shifted to what had happened just before she left school to get her feet bleached before the play.

 _"Heeeeyy, Trina," Rex said in a flirty tone as he and Robbie approached._

 _"What?" Trina answered, sounding annoyed by their presence._

 _"Wanna know my two favorite things about you?"_

Having gasped since she understood Rex may have been talking about her breasts, Trina suddenly hauled off and hit him.

 _"Hey!" Rex said in shock._

 _"Trina!" Robbie exclaimed in the same tone._

 _"You don't know what I was gonna say!"_

 _"Shut it, puppet!" Trina said before she walked away to talk to Tori._

Up until now, Trina had kept her thoughts to herself, but as soon as her inner revelation came, the diva-like teen was practically boiling over with rage, and it showed in what she finally said out loud.

"That afro-having, tight jean wearing, puppet-carrying son of a bitch!" Trina yelled out. "It was Robbie! Robbie fucking Shapiro was the one who broke my harness! He cut my harness just because he was mad about me punching that stupid puppet, and then he had the fucking gall to blame Cat because we were supposedly fighting over him, and he picked me? What a bunch of bullshit! I wouldn't fight over a guy in the first place, but I damn sure wouldn't fight over him!"

After she drank the last of the water that was in the plastic bottle on the nightstand by her bed, Trina slowly squeezed the bottle to crush it, and she simply let it go as it fell to the floor afterwards. As she laid back against her pillow, she had let out one last thought to express how serious she was about avenging her accident, and although it was short, it still spoke volumes.

"Robbie Shapiro, your ass is mine."

 **Now, it was after school on Monday, and oddly enough, there were no plays, performances or rehearsals that were scheduled for that day, so that made it easier for Trina** to go through with whatever plan she may have had. Her first course of action was to change out of the clothes she had wore to school, as she stepped out of her black and blue striped sweater, black skirt and black platform-style boots, and she replaced that with a black tank top, jeans and high-top sneakers. She then walked into the Black Box, and she adjusted the lights so that it was just bright enough for her to see what she was doing.

Then, for whatever reason - most likely to try and add an air of mystery to herself, Trina then slipped a pair of sunglasses on her head, although they weren't yet covering her eyes. She then walked up to the main entrance of the Black Box, and just before she got to the doors, she took a deep breath as she made it closer, and after she did so, she said to herself, "alright, it's go time," before finally pushing her sunglasses down.

Once she got to the doors of the Black Box, Trina opened the door on her right just enough to see who was walking past. Hollywood Arts had already emptied significantly for the day, but there were still a few students lingering around, and as luck would have it, one of them had just so happened to be Robbie. Before he could get out of reach, Trina had been able to catch up to him, and before he had any warning or knowledge of what was about to happen, she pulled him back by his right arm, and once she had him in front of her, Trina threw Robbie against the wall, which led to him yelling out in pain.

"Owww! What... what the hell is wrong with you?! Who are you?!" Robbie asked in agony.

"Oh, I think you know who I am, what's wrong with me, and what's about to happen to you and why," Trina replied in a low but angry tone.

"Trina? Are you nuts? What did I do to you that has you acting like this?!"

"You know what you did, Robbie! Don't fucking play stupid!" Trina yelled before pushing Robbie against the wall. She pressed both hands on his shoulders to keep him there before she followed with, "see, I figured it all out, Shapiro. It was you who cut my harness before the play on Friday, and you did it all because I hit that stupid fucking puppet of yours!"

"No, no, no, Trina, listen. I," Robbie began nervously.

"Shut the fuck up, Shapiro!" Trina interrupted furiously. "You're not gonna beg, lie or bullshit your way out of this! See, you got lucky these last three days! My parents don't give enough of a fuck to have the police look into it, which my dad could do himself, and Lane just let you guys tell your little stories about what supposedly happened to me and didn't do any real digging after that. And speaking of which, I should kick your ass all over this school just for that bullshit you told everyone about me and Cat fighting over you! But that's really the least of your problems right now. Because once I get through with you, you'll wish that you didn't even think of cutting my harness. I may not kill you, but after it's over, if you're still alive, you might wish that I had."

"Oh, no way, you're not gonna do this to me!" Robbie yelled in panic. "I'm getting the fuck out of here!"

Robbie tried to get away, but Trina pulled him right back toward her, and she didn't waste any time before punching him in his face and kneeing him in his stomach.

"You're not going any fucking place!"

Once Robbie fell to the floor, Trina pounced on him before repeatedly landing more punches. True to her word, she didn't kill him, but the flurry of hits had rendered the nerdy puppeteer unconscious, and that allowed Trina to drag him into the Black Box and do to him whatever she saw fit. Robbie was already in a world of hurt because of the punches and the knee that he took to the stomach. But just as Trina had warned him moments earlier regarding his story in Lane's office, everything that had happened to him so far would be the least of his problems.

 **Some minutes had now passed since Trina had more or less beat him like he stole something - although it may have felt like a lifetime for him, and now Robbie had** finally regained conciousness, but any positive feeling of being awake again would soon disappear, as he quickly realized that he had his hands tied behind his back, and he was hanging from a harness on the left-hand side of the stage. As expected, the newfound realization struck fear in the guitar-playing teen.

"What... what the hell is going on?! Why am I hanging from this harness? Why are my hands tied behind my back?!" Robbie asked in panic.

"You already know why!" Trina yelled out before reaching up to slap him. "You're gonna pay the price for cutting my harness and putting me in the hospital. And I know just how to get started with that."

"What, what do you mean?" Robbie asked in fear.

"You'll see."

She hadn't actually been around to see it, but Trina had heard about the night when Rex had been sucked into the "Turblow Jet" before the one-act play that Robbie and André were both in. Robbie was greatly devastated simply at the sight of his puppet being "mangled", along with the idea that he could lose him forever. So Trina knew that whatever she was about to do would send him into a practical meltdown.

Trina then went and grabbed Robbie's backpack, and in practically no time, she pulled Rex from it. After she did that, she went in her own bag, and after doing a little bit of digging, she re-emerged with a large pair of scissors that Jade would be proud of. With Rex in her left hand and the scissors in her right, Trina walked closer to Robbie, and the vision of her with his beloved doll and the cutting device sent him even further into panic mode.

"Wait a minute, Trina. Trina, what are you doing with Rex?!" Robbie cried out, feeling terrified at what could possibly be done to Rex.

"Oh, it's pretty simple, Robbie," Trina answered deviously. "I'm hitting you where it hurts without even laying a hand on you. To everyone else, including everyone that knows you, this is just a puppet. But not you. Oh no, not you. See, I figured it out, and it's a lot deeper for you. You see this thing as your best friend, your right-hand man, your backbone, your voice when you're too scared to speak for yourself, by yourself. You might have used Rex to basically say that you liked my tits, but we both know that he's just the middleman for your own thoughts. And we also know that you used him as an excuse to cut my harness on Friday."

"No, Trina, really, it isn't like that at all. See, I - "

"Shut the fuck up! I know what Rex means to you, how important he is in your life, and how much it would devastate you if he wasn't around. I know that you lost it last year when he got sucked into the fan before your play, and it must have pissed you off when I hit him before the play on Friday. So you used him as an excuse to hurt me. And since you used him to hurt me, I'm gonna destroy him before I get finished with you."

"Wait, Trina, no! Put Rex down!" Robbie screamed. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I'm really sorry! If you're upset with me, fine, but please, don't hurt Rex!"

"No, no, no, no, no," Trina replied. "It's _way_ too late for that now. You should have thought about that before you cut my harness. Now watch me do what I do."

Trina started with the legs when she began cutting up Rex, slicing off the parts just above the ankles before chopping off the knees. Then bit by bit, she began cutting off the arms until they were completely gone, and after that, she removed most of Rex's midsection. And all the while, she did this even as Robbie begged for her to stop. But Trina wouldn't hear any of it, not even as she filed the doll down to his head and the area where his chest and shoulders would be.

"Trina, wait, stop," Robbie said in a begging tone.

"Stop for what?" Trina asked. "Your puppet is already obliterated, so why quit now? Now, where was I? Oh yeah. I've cut off most of your puppet's body, but his head is still together. Now if it stayed that way, then it's possible that Rex could live on through another doll. But without the head... you have nothing."

"Nooooo!"

Robbie could only watch and scream in horror as Trina finished her decapitation of Rex. Somehow, the scissors that she had were able to cut through the material that Rex's head was made of, and once the incision was deep enough, she cut it from the bottom center of his chin to the edge of his forehead just under his hairline. When Trina was finally done, Rex's head had opened in a slightly unrolled manner, and the only thing keeping it together at all was where she hadn't cut. But even with that, it was pretty much ruined, and even with a miraculous superglue job, the split had made it virtually unfixable. More importantly, the sight of Rex's mangled head and dismembered body crushed Robbie's spirit even further, which was made painfully obvious by him practically crying his eyes out. But Trina had no mercy or remorse for the curly-haired teen or his doll, who many people felt he was insanely attached to.

"Aww, what's the matter?" Trina asked, teasing Robbie by using a child-like voice. "Does Robbie miss his little puppet?"

"I can't believe you!" Robbie screamed in pain and sadness. "You killed Rex! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"Oh, quit your fucking whining. Rex was a got damn doll. He couldn't feel any of that."

"You don't know what he could feel, you evil, stupid - "

Before Robbie could even begin to say the last word, Trina punched him in his mouth, so hard to the point that he began to bleed. His head was about to slump over, but before that could happen, Trina gripped onto his chin and forced him to look at her as she said, "listen to me, you little dumb motherfucker! You're already on thin ice because you almost killed me. Now don't make it even harder for yourself by fixing your mouth to call me bad names."

Trina simply moved her hand away and walked back to her backpack after Robbie's head dropped down. Once she got back on stage, she had at least three glass bottles in her hands, and the sight had shocked and terrified him even further.

"Wh - why do you have those glass bottles in your hands, Trina?" Robbie asked, even more petrified than he already was.

"It's pretty simple, Shapiro," Trina said in a devious tone. "Before the harness finally broke completely and I fell through the table, I had broken the window on the kitchen set that was up here. And since all of this happened because you cut my harness over that lousy puppet, I figured that I should return the favor. Some people would call this 'an eye for an eye'. But me, I like to think of it as 'a glass for a glass'. Oh yeah, and I know a song that's perfect for this situation."

Trina then placed two of the bottles to her right, but kept the third bottle in her hands, slightly tossing it back and forth as if it were a ball. As she stepped back a bit further, she remembered the song that she heard about Robbie making when he, Tori and the rest of the group became The Diddly-Bops. And while she prepared to throw the bottles, she decided to put her own twist on the already twisted jingle.

 _"It's fun to run/ it's fun to play/ it's fun to spend a Monday, kicking a little nerd's ass/ and it's fun to hit... him with some glass!"_

As soon as she stopped singing, Trina took the first bottle and threw it at Robbie. It landed perfectly on his chest, causing him to yell out in pain. Then the second bottle was thrown, and that had hit him in the "ditch" of his right arm, which made enough contact to cut him at the top of his forearm. And the last bottle had landed on his left shoulder, and that also left a cut just under his neck. Any agony and anguish that Robbie may have felt when he saw Rex cut up into pieces was now multiplied after Trina belted him with the trio of glass bottles. But even with all of the punishment that Trina had already dealt to Robbie, the aspiring diva still had one last piece of ground to cover.

"Come on, Shapiro. Suck it up. I couldn't have possibly hurt you that bad," Trina said sarcastically.

"Are you, are you kidding me right now?" Robbie asked, a mix of pain, sadness and anger somehow noticeable in his voice all at once. "You damn near beat me to death in the hallway, you dismembered Rex, and now you just broke three glass bottles by throwing them at me. You, you're a fucking psychopath!"

"Oh, that's where you're wrong, Robbie! I'm not a psychopath, I'm a woman that wants revenge. And right now, you _should be_ learning that there's a very big difference."

Trina then went to climb the ladder to the catwalk, and once she was upstairs, she went to the control board that held the buttons and switches that moved the harnesses when they were attached to someone, among other things. Once she found the right ones, a devious, evil-like smile emerged on her face, and before her next course of action, she thought to herself, "this is gonna be good," and within seconds, she was raising Robbie higher in the air.

"What are you doing _now_?" Robbie asked, his voice laced with a mix of pain, fear and fatigue.

"Who, me? Oh, you know, I'm just going for a quick swing," Trina answered. "Oh wait, that's actually what _you're_ about to do."

Trina then pushed one of the buttons on the control board, and sure enough, Robbie began swinging from side to side on stage. But instead of the normal motion and speed, he was being dragged through the air at a ridiculously fast pace, seemingly even faster than Trina was going before her harness eventually gave out. Somehow, Robbie had avoided hitting or running into anything, but that would quickly change when he hit the brick wall in center stage as his harness began swinging sideways. Trina had picked up on this, and she changed the setting so that the action could repeat, which led to Robbie being thrown into the wall over and over again.

About a minute into it, Robbie, who as expected had been yelling and screaming because he was hurt, had reached the point of having more than enough, and was at the point for begging for mercy (again). But Trina was not in the mood to stop, or at the point where she was ready to even consider it.

"Come on, Trina, stop this! Owww! Let me down!" Robbie screamed.

"No way!" Trina yelled. "I'll let you down when _I'm ready_ to let you down!"

After Robbie had hit the wall again once or twice, Trina turned off the control board and began to climb back down to the floor. She walked past Robbie and headed backstage, and when she went back on stage, she did so with her hands behind her back while she was holding an unknown object. She actually was planning on letting Robbie down, but just like everything else she had done to him while they had been in the Black Box, Trina was set to make sure that even in freedom, he would feel pain and fully understand the wrath that she had just unleashed.

"So, Robbie, have you had enough?" Trina asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I've had enough," Robbie huffed out, in pain from all of the physical abuse he had taken, but also relieved that it was finally over, or so he thought.

"Are you sorry?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"Now what are you sorry for?" Trina asked in a stern tone.

"For, for cutting your harness and putting you in the hospital," Robbie answered.

"And for lying about why Cat might have done it."

"Ye - yeah, and for lying about why Cat might have done it."

"Okay, now say it all together," Trina commanded.

"I, I'm sorry for cutting your harness, hurting you and putting you in the hospital, and for making up the story about you and Cat fighting over me," Robbie said nervously.

"Okay, that's good. Now do you wanna come down?"

"Yeah, please let me down."

"Alright, _now_ you can come down."

Trina went behind Robbie's back to let him down from the harness. But instead of simply unhooking him from the harness, she had took the pair of bolt cutters that she was holding behind her back and reached up to cut the wire at the point just above his head, and as a result, he fell suddenly and harshly, ultimately causing him to lie down on his face and stomach. Trina decided to kneel down on his right and grab his face so that he could see her, and before she finally let him go for good, she decided to leave him with a warning, along with some advice.

"I know I did some major damage on you just now, but this is only a small portion of what I can do. So if I ever hear about you doing anything to hurt anybody _ever again,_ no matter who it is or when, just know that I can and probably will kill you. Oh, and if I were you, I would seriously think about apologizing to Cat about that story you made up in Lane's office on Friday. You know, assuming you make it past today."

After cutting the zip tie that was used to hold Robbie's hands behind his back, Trina took that and gathered up the rest of her things before going backstage to change back into the clothes she wore to school, and eventually left to go home. Meanwhile, Robbie could only remain in his face-down position, feeling too weak and overwhelmed to scream or make any kind of sound to call for help.

 **A short time later, Trina had finally returned home from Hollywood Arts, and almost immediately, Tori had came to her big sister** in search of some answers.

"Trina, where were you?" Tori asked in annoyance. "I had to get a ride home from André because I couldn't find you, _and_ you didn't pick up your phone."

"I was actually looking for you, but we never caught up with each other," Trina began. "And by the time I decided to leave, I figured you already had someone else giving you a ride, so I just left and took a drive around town. And I didn't answer my phone because it was still on silent."

"Oh, what a great bunch of excuses you have. You know, I get that to you, nothing or nobody else really matters, but you could have at least - "

Before Tori could finish with her rant, their father David came downstairs, apparently on call for a case.

"Hey, girls," Mr. Vega began. "Listen, I just got a call from my lieutenant. Apparently, I have to go to your school to investigate an accident."

"Wait, you have to go to _our_ school?" Tori asked in shock.

"What happened?" Trina asked, pretending to be clueless, although she was fully aware of what was going on.

"Well, whatever happened, it was in the Black Box Theater, and it turns out that your friend Robbie was involved."

"Oh GOD, is he okay?" Tori asked with great concern.

"I don't know," Mr. Vega answered. "Whatever happened to him, it sounds pretty serious. There's paramedics on the scene, and according to them, whatever happened and whoever did it, they put a really bad hurting on him, to put it mildly."

"Oh man, I hope he's okay."

"Well, I'm about to go see if he is and find out what happened to him. Once I finish up, I'll let you know as much as I can. I doubt it seriously, but if your mom asks, let her know where I'm at."

"See you later, Dad," Trina said as David walked out the door.

Everything seemed normal as David left the house, but once he did so, Tori didn't waste any time turning her attention to Trina, as her suspicion quickly grew after remembering what happened to her three days earlier.

"Alright, Trina, listen, I'm only asking you this once, so I want the truth," Tori began fiercely. "Did you have anything to do with what happened to Robbie?"

"No, Tori, I didn't have anything to do with Robbie today, period," Trina fired back. "Let alone what just happened in the Black Box."

"Oh really? Look, don't play games with me or lie to me, Trina. I know you might still be upset about what happened with your harness during the play on Friday, especially since we were all accused of doing something to it, but that doesn't give you the right to go around hurting people."

"Damn it, Tori, I didn't do anything to Robbie or anyone else for that matter. Yeah, you're right, I was and still am pissed about what happened on Friday, but it doesn't mean that _I_ hurt somebody."

"You sure about that?" Tori asked, still suspicious of Trina and her actions throughout the day. "Because I know you, Trina. You never just take a drive anywhere."

"Yeah, well I did today!" Trina snapped. "And it's funny how both you and Dad are so worried about what happened to Robbie, but yet you two just brushed it off when I ended up in the hospital the other night. But then that just shows me that I don't really mean shit to anybody in this family. And I don't wish anything bad on Robbie, but if he did cut my harness the other night, then whatever happened to him just now is karma coming back to bite him in his ass. Now if you're through hassling me and asking me questions, I'm going upstairs."

Tori only watched as Trina walked up to her room, and she was still upset, because she was justifiably suspicious of her older sister's involvement in what happened to Robbie, but she had no proof aside from her own belief. Meanwhile, as she got to her room, Trina felt a little satisfaction because she had avenged herself for what Robbie did to her on the previous Friday, and, at least for now, she had gotten away with it. A part of her questioned if she had taken things too far, but she eventually ignored it, sticking with the answer that she gave Tori that Robbie's current plight was a result of him paying the consequences for what he did to her. She didn't know if she would remain unscathed, or what the consequences might be if she were to get busted, but one thing was clear, which was that what happened today was a dark and brutal example of what happens when the truth finally comes to light.

 **And there it goes. Trina made Robbie learn the hard way what happens when someone did something to hurt her, and she definitely did it in a brutal manner. But anyway, that's all for this story here. And it's really late in the day, but I wanna wish my fellow Americans a Happy 4th Of July. Be safe and have fun. Later, people.**


End file.
